1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to treatment of the spine, and more particularly to devices, systems, and methods for simultaneous axial distraction, and one of flexion, extension, or lateral flexion of the spine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clinical study of cervical traction devices (Patrick P. Venditti, et al., J Neuromusculoskeletal Sys. 1995, 3(2):82-91, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference) has been found to separate the articular surfaces of the cervical vertebral joints, thereby increasing the spinal-disc height. None of the tested devices relaxed the neck muscles.